Study Together
by Fujotaku4
Summary: Grimmjow belajar bareng Ulquiorra, lalu... Warning : yaoi, gj, abal, typo


**Study Together**

**(Bleach and all the characters are not mine)**

**Warning : contains yaoi, dibuat saat 5 tahun yang lalu, GJ, pendek, typo =="**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ini dikalikan ini lalu ditambah dengan ini lalu diakar pangkat tiga hasilnya ini. Kau mengerti, Grimmjow?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kepada teman sekelasnya yang berambut biru.

"Ehmm... Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali yang kau bicarakan itu, Ulquiorra," jawab Grimmjow dengan santainya.

"Kau bodoh sekali, Grimmjow. Soal semudah gini masa kau tidak bisa?" sindir Ulquiorra pada Grimmjow.

"Mudah? Soal itu sulit tahu! Dan aku tidak bodoh, muka datar!" balas Grimmjow.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, kerjakan soal-soal ini," kata Ulquiorra sambil menyerahkan tumpukan soal Matematika.

"Tidak, aku terlalu malas mengerjakannya," tolak Grimmjow spontan.

"Kerjakan. Aku dipercaya oleh Aizen-sensei untuk mengajarimu Matematika supaya kau lulus, Grimmjow. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Aizen-sensei. Lagipula, itu tujuanmu menginap di apartemenku untuk seminggu ini kan?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hiss.. Yayaya.. Aku mengerti. Tapi lanjut besok saja ya? Sekarang sudah malam nih. Lagian masih ada waktu seminggu. Aku mengantuk," jawab Grimmjow sambil menguap lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku mandi dulu." kata Ulquiorra singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Grimmjow sendirian ke kamar mandi.

"Hehehe.. Sebetulnya aku punya tujuan lain menginap disini, Ulquiorra." bisik Grimmjow pelan dengan senyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Ulquiorra keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk yang diikat di pinggangnya.

"Giliranmu untuk mandi, Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hemm.. Baiklah.. Tapi..." kata Grimmjow sambil berjalan mendekat ke Ulquiorra.

"Tapi ap-..."

Sebelum Ulquiorra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Grimmjow segera mencium bibir Ulquiorra dengan ganasnya. Grimmjow memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ulquiorra lalu menjelajahi semua bagian mulut Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tentu saja terkejut. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari ciuman Grimmjow. Namun sia-sia. Kekuatan Grimmjow lebih besar daripadanya. Lama-kelamaan, Ulquiorra mulai menikmati & membalas ciuman ganas dari Grimmjow. Lidah mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Grimmjow yang melihat Ulquiorra mulai mengikuti arus permainannya, segera menggiring & menidurkan Ulquiorra ke kasur tanpa melepaskan pagutannya pada Ulquiorra. Sambil tetap mencium Ulquiorra, Grimmjow melepaskan pakaian yang ia pakai & juga handuk yang melilit di pinggang Ulquiorra. Kini tubuh keduanya sama-sama tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Karena kehabisan napas, akhirnya Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya pada Ulquiorra. Napas Ulquiorra memburu. Wajahnya merah setelah ciuman panjang & ganas tadi. Grimmjow yang melihat wajah Ulquiorra semakin terangsang. Ia ingin segera masuk ke dalam Ulquiorra. Namun, nafsunya itu ia tahan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Ulquiorra. Ia ingin Ulquiorra juga dapat menikmati.

Grimmjow mencium leher Ulquiorra lalu menghisapnya hingga terbentuk tanda kemerahan disana. Ia membuat beberapa kissmark di leher Ulquiorra.

"Ahh... Gri-Grimmjow..." desah Ulquiorra.

Setelah selesai membuat kissmark, mulut Grimmjow turun ke kedua tonjolan yang sudah mengeras yang berada di dada Ulquiorra. Grimmjow menghisap tonjolan yang sebelah kanan & memilin yang sebelah kiri menggunakan tangannya.

"Grimmjow... Aahhh..." desah Ulquiorra yang makin membuat Grimmjow semangat.

Mulut & tangan Grimmjow kini bertukar posisi. Kini, mulutnya menghisap tonjolan yang sebelah kiri sedangkan tangannya memilin yang sebelah kanan. Tangan Grimmjow yang nganggur segera turun ke kemaluan Ulquiorra dan perlahan mengocoknya.

"Oohh.. Grimmjow.. Aahhh..." desah Ulquiorra makin keras.

Wajah Grimmjow turun ke kemaluan Ulquiorra yang sudah menegang. Grimmjow memasukkan kemaluan Ulquiorra ke dalam mulutnya lalu menggerakkannya naik turun ke dalam mulutnya sembari memainkan kedua bola Ulquiorra.

"Aaahhh... Grimmjow..." desah Ulquiorra sambil meremas-remas rambut biru Grimmjow.

Tempo naik turun Grimmjow pun makin cepat.

"Aahh.. Grimmjow.. A-aku... Aakkhh!..." teriak Ulquiorra sambil mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya.

Tanpa rasa jijik, Grimmjow menelan habis semua cairan milik Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra merasa lega sekaligus lelah setelah mengeluarkan cairannya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Keringat bercucuran dari badannya.

Sementara Ulquiorra mengatur napasnya, Grimmjow melumuri ketiga jarinya dengan sisa cairan Ulquiorra.

"Aku penetrasi dulu ya. Aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan, Ulquiorra." ucap Grimmjow lembut lalu mencium dahi Ulquiorra.

"Ehm, baiklah..." jawab Ulquiorra pelan.

Grimmjow memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang Ulquiorra lalu menggerak-gerakkannya secara zig-zag.

"Akkhh...!" Ulquiorra mulai mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Grimmjow mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Ulquiorra lalu Grimmjow memposisikan kemaluannya yang sudah menegang ke depan lubang Ulquiorra.

"Kau siap, Ulquiorra?", tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan, tanda ia setuju.

Dengan sekali sentakan, Grimmjow berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya.

"AKKHH..!" teriak Ulquiorra kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit... Grimmjow...", tangis Ulquiorra karena sebuah benda seakan merobek dirinya menjadi dua.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Ulquiorra. Grimmjow yang tidak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan, mencium mulut Ulquiorra untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ulquiorra mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya, tanda ia sudah siap.

Grimmjow pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga yang tersisa kepalanya saja lalu menyentakkan masuk ke dalam.

"Akhh! Gri-grimmjow..." desah Ulquiorra sambil meremas rambut Grimmjow.

Grimmjow pun terus mengeluarkan masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Ulquiorra dengan tempo yang makin cepat.

"Aahhh..." desah Ulquiorra nikmat karena kejantanan Grimmjow berkali-kali mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Ohh... Ulquiorra... Aku.." desah Grimmjow karena lubang Ulquiorra meremas kejantanannya.

"Ulquiorra!"

"Grimmjow!"

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan cairannya ke dada & perut Grimmjow, sementara Grimmjow mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam Ulquiorra secara bersamaan.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Ulquiorra, lalu berbaring di sebelah Ulquiorra dan menarik selimut sebatas dada mereka.

"Grimmjow..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan dengan wajah kelelahan & penuh keringat karena 'kegiatan' mereka tadi.

"Ada apa, Ulquiorra?" jawab Grimmjow sambil membelai pipi mulus Ulquiorra.

"Mengapa kau melaku-.."

Sebelum Ulquiorra menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Grimmjow sudah terlebih dahulu menjawab.

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu, muka datar," ujar Grimmjow sambil tersenyum dan mencium pelan mulut Ulquiorra.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu... Bodoh..." ucap Ulquiorra pelan dengan muka merah.

Grimmjow tersenyum kecil & memeluk Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang, istirahatlah... Oyasumi." kata Grimmjow lalu mengecup dahi Ulquiorra.

"Oyasumi..." jawab Ulquiorra sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Grimmjow & tertidur dalam pelukan Grimmjow.

.

.

.

GJ banget ye :'v Ini dibuat saat ane masih newbie fujo :'v


End file.
